Helena Goldwyn
|image = Helena_-_Good_Intentions.jpg |imagecaption = |aka = Helena Goldwin |born = |age = fifties |gender = Female |type = |status = Deceased |cause of death = Killed by a Demi |profession = Chief of Staff to the Governor General of the L.A. Colony Studio Executive (formerly) | affiliation = * Transitional Authority |workplace = |family = |seasons = * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 |appearance = |first appearance = "Blind Spot" |last appearance ="What Goes Around" |episode count =16 |portrayed by = Ally Walker }} is a character in the series Colony. She is first mentioned by Alan Snyder, to Phyllis, in the episode "Blind Spot" and first appears in "Geronimo (episode). She is a senior person in the Transitional Authority who has direct contact with The Hosts. Snyder reports to her while he is Proxy Governor of the LA Bloc. In the fourth episode of Season 2, "Panopticon", it is revealed that she has been promoted to Governor General. Appearances Before the Arrival Helena Goldwyn tells Snyder she will make the transition as smooth as possible, and that he is now the most powerful man in Hollywood. (L.A. Bloc) ("Eleven.Thirteen"). Season One * "Blind Spot" Alan Snyder is bragging to Phyllis about how he's told The Hosts that Geronimo has been captured. Phyllis cuts him down to size by making him admit that he didn't talk to them directly but through someone called Helena. When Will tells them he doubts that the man they've arrested in the mastermind of The Insurgency Snyder is visibly worried. * "Yoknapatawpha" With the televised execution playing on the TV in the room, Helena Goldwyn is doing yoga when the phone rings. It's the same model of satellite phone that Phyllis used. We only hear her side of the conversation but it's obvious that the higher-ups in the Transitional Authority have decided to leave Snyder to sink or swim and will not intervene if he gets himself into trouble. * "In From The Cold" Helena is waiting for Alan Snyder when he arrives for work. She tells him that a senior member of the Transitional Authority, the Chief Minister of the Pacific Coast, is visiting LA for a "performance review". Snyder smiles and Helena gloats, warning him that his methods are under review. * "Zero Day" Alan Snyder gets a visit from Nolan, he presses Nolan to give him details of a plan to replace him as Proxy Governor that's been commissioned by Helena Goldwyn's office. Nolan squirms on the hook a little but agrees to do it. * "Gateway" In the Homeland Security HQ main office Helena Goldwyn is briefing the staff on what has happened. She tells them that the VIP who's missing is a Host and that the last time something comparable happened (in Dallas) The Hosts turned the city into a sheet of glass. She didn't add "with the intense heat from their weapons", but it was implied. She also tells them that she's in charge now, not Alan Snyder. Season 2 (Present Time) * "Panopticon" Helena Goldwyn, the new Governor General of the L.A. bloc, is in Switzerland to address the Global Transitional Authority to discuss her territory's issues, including the abduction of a RAP. We see her getting ready for the meeting, splashing cold water on her face and swapping her usual LA Transitional Authority lapel badge for a Greatest Day badge. Through the windows of the washroom we can see a snow covered landscape and a large alien building. Goldwyn assures the Authority that she's using "advanced security measures", and implementing the same surveillance system used in Seattle. Her goal is "total information awareness", a test case for a new better way forward, she says. The Authority is unimpressed and calls for a vote on whether the bloc should face "Total Rendition". Helena's iron control holds during the votes, but she is obviously terrified - fiddling and playing with the LA TA badge she put in her pocket - actually dropping it, and relieved when the vote comes in "no". * "Good Intentions" Following the space ship bombing, Goldwyn has an emergency meeting with the proxies to determine how to spin it. The good news for them is that the ship was automated and none of the hosts were harmed. Proxy Alcala suggests they make it sound like something connected to the Greatest Day. Goldwyn is dismissive of the idea, and seemingly of the cult in general. Nevertheless, the next time she turns on the TV, there’s Alcala with his spin, calling it a remarkable test of a technology capable of inter-dimensional travel in preparation for the Greatest Day. Goldwyn gets word on the host's planned response to the bombing, and it stops her in her tracks. Helena Goldwyn's SUV races up to the labor camp and before Alan Snyder can spin his story of innocence, she tells him it’s already been decided. She hustles him into her car as the camp residents look on. At the last minute, Snyder goes back and manages to bring Bram along with him. The whole area is destroyed behind them, as they drive away. Later, we see a meeting between Helena Goldwyn and Proxy Alcala. Goldwyn is very focused on finding the missing pilot, Alcala is relaxed, doesn't see the situation as urgent even when when Goldwyn mocks what he says in front of Bennett. Goldwyn has guessed exactly what is going on, but Alcala doesn't even listen. Goldwyn's contempt for her new LA proxy is very obvious, but not to Alcala. Bennett keeps his mouth shut, except to say "Yes Ma'am" when she gives him an order. * "Tamam Shud" Governor General Helena Goldwyn is coldly furious when she learns that the Bowmans have escaped and that the pilot still hasn't been found. Proxy Alcala thinks things are going well, based on the growth of the Greatest Day and the surveillance state. Goldwyn isn’t impressed, saying she misplaced her faith in him and is going to make some key personnel changes. Alcala flatly rejects her changes and threatens her. Goldwyn lets him go, letting him think he's won. As soon as he leaves, Goldwyn places a call to Alan Snyder. * "Lost Boy" Snyder leaves his modest apartment and is driven to Ambassador King's mansion in the Green Zone. King explains he's only on a fact-finding mission. Snyder relays Helena Goldwyn's concerns about Proxy Alcala, but the Ambassador thinks the bloc needs to project "stability and confidence" and removing yet another Proxy would send the wrong message. Snyder asks for King's support for Los Angeles, but the Ambassador says he can't promise it if something else happens. Snyder leaves in his official SUV, as it drives out of the gate we see catch a glimpse of Bram and Patrick about to enter the grounds. He heads to the Minister of Intelligence's house. He sends his Redhat security to pick up a file from Helena's office, saying he'll be at least an hour. Just as they drive off, Snyder hears gunshots. Unable to get inside the house, Snyder runs wildly, seeing Red Hand members shooting around him. He runs into the woods and hides until dark, when Redhats find him cowering in the dirt and leaves. Later, with Helena, Snyder is angry and ready to strike back. Snyder thinks they need leverage on Alcala to undermine him. He suggests using Nolan Burgess. * "Seppuku" After learning from Dan Bennett about the file Katie downloaded from Nolan Burgess' computer, Snyder suggests to Goldwyn that they use the info to get Nolan to turn on Alcala. Snyder's conscience briefly starts to show and he asks Goldwyn if the data showing the bloc trending toward extinction is accurate. She lets him know it's accurate. Outside the bloc, Helena Goldwyn watches the ships arrive, seeming to feel the weight of her failure to save the Los Angeles Bloc. She waits. Proxy Alcala again nags Burgess to get rid of Maddie. The Red Hand attacks left 114 dead in the Green Zone, including four department heads and the ambassador. Alcala knows he’s in the hot seat and hopes to pin the mess on Goldwyn. Nolan promises he'll get rid of Maddie as soon as her son is somewhere safe. We see Maddie s saying goodbye to Hudson as he boards a bus for a supposedly safe camp, at Nolan's urging. Back at their empty house, Nolan pressures Maddie for sex. After, she talks to him about the future and senses a distinct lack of sentiment. When she asks if he believes in the Greatest Day, he says: "We have to, otherwise how could we live with ourselves?" Nolan leaves Maddie in bed in her nightgown and lets the Redhats in to take her away. Snyder visits Nolan, who thinks Goldwyn has been weakened and doesn't want to bet on her. Goldwyn confronts Alcala with evidence that he's been falsifying his reports to the IGA. Alcala knows Nolan must have turned on him. Goldwyn explains that the bloc needs to project stability, so Alcala will remain proxy—in name only. People she trusts will be running things. Snyder and Goldwyn toast their victory over Alcala as they watch a transport ship blast into space for the Factory. Snyder suggests whoever took out the Red Hand did them a huge favor. Now they just need to rein in the Greatest Day, and let the "normal" people take control of their bloc. They're interrupted when Goldwyn gets a call from Sabine Arnuad, the chief counsel with the IGA. She’s calling with bad news: The Hosts have just sent word that the Los Angeles Bloc has been scheduled for "Total Rendition". Goldwyn takes the news in her stride and rejoins Snyder; she doesn't tell him. * "Ronin" Snyder heads to Goldwyn, demanding an explanation. She tells him the hard line Hosts have been waiting for an excuse to crack down. Total Rendition begins in six hours. Goldwyn is getting a position with the Global Authority and says that she has a place for Snyder on her staff, in Europe. Goldwyn tells Snyder that his daughter's name is on the "exemption list", but she can't come with them overseas. Category:Characters Category:Homeland Security Category:Collaborators Category:Transitional Authority Category:Deceased